Second Best
by overkill-Max
Summary: Viola always felt like she was second best by being herself... will Olivia change that? Continuation to Always The Good Girl. Olivia/Viola
1. Mostly Clueless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own She's the Man, but if anyone does and wants to share Amanda Bynes and Laura Ramsey with me, I wouldn't mind.

**Feedback:** This is my second fanfic so remember to either drop me a line or leave a review.

**Summary:** The continuation of "Always the Good Girl" this is from Viola's perspective. And if you read my last fanfic you know and enjoy the femslash that goes on in here.

* * *

"…I mean I like you. I've made it clear that I like you… but I just need to know how you feel…"

Olivia has just said the thing they were both skirting around since they met. Viola knew that something was up between them; she was mostly clueless about girly things, having hung out with boys most of her life, but she could sense the tension that was between them. It was so palpable it was nearly an electrical phenomenon between them. Whenever they locked eyes or accidently brushed up against one another, there was something in the air that made it harder to breathe.

At first Viola hadn't noticed anything strange. She was too busy trying to make it to first string and too exhausted after her secret morning practices and her team practices to care about anything besides sleep and staying afloat in her classes. Viola even tried making Olivia realize that Duke was available for her to date but the other girl wouldn't bite.

When they kissed at the carnival, Viola quickly realized that the blonde had the power to make time stop with her kisses… and to bruise her via a very angry Duke. She didn't fight all the times they kissed after that or object to having a secret relationship with her because she didn't want it to stop.

She didn't really know she was gay but she had a feeling something was up when she told Sebastian once that one of his girlfriends was cute and he laughed at her and told her it was about time she figured it out and that Paul owed him 20 bucks. Apparently betting on who she would come out to was her friend's way of entertaining themselves. Hers was punching them in the gut.

It was middle school and Viola wasn't ready to be gay.

Disappointing your mom for being the wrong daughter all your life was bad enough. Adding the L word to the equation was out of the question. That's why she put up with the annoyingly cheerful mom-dates, where they would do really lame stuff that only her mom enjoyed, instead of going to soccer games or buying new equipment. Her mom only saw her for the daughter she never would be, which kind of made the divorce easier. At least dad always encouraged her love of sports and getting dirty because he was too busy being disillusioned in Sebastian. It seemed like the twins had been born in the wrong bodies as far as their parents were concerned. Girls should be quiet and into writing in journals and boys should want to get dirty and play sports.

After a couple of years, Viola never lost that nagging feeling that she might like girls as more than just friends but she was too afraid to tell even her closest friends or her brother. She didn't want to find out what it felt like to be further rejected by her mom or how it would be to have her dad stop liking her because of that. So Viola pushed it deep underneath all her thoughts and tried to brush off those worries and insecurities by dating Justin and looking at the ceiling whenever she had to change in the locker rooms.

Looking back at everything, impersonating her brother so she could prove a point probably wasn't her most thought out plan because there were many times it nearly blew up in her face and had to call for backup; but meeting Olivia had made it worth it. Sure, like most things she did, Viola hadn't thought everything through and winged it. But, unlike most things, everything was working out in the end. So why was she hesitating when Olivia was telling her that she felt exactly the same way she was feeling? Because she thought it was a fluke. Olivia was the perfect girl: she was smart, very beautiful, funny, had a great smile, was an amazing kisser and she was super polite and just about a million things that could get her any guy or girl she wanted.

_So why me?_ _I played with her emotions because I liked her too much to tell her the truth about myself and she forgave me… well first she nearly chucked me from her bedroom window… which is two stories! But she forgave me as if I wasn't the biggest jerk in the universe. What if she doesn't really like me? Or what if she does? Is that worse? What if I suck at being a girlfriend? I don't know stuff about relationships and things… Justin always remembered things like anniversaries and Valentine's Day, even if he was a tool in the end. Or what if I'm not a good gay, like I don't own rainbow stuff… maybe I could cut out the rainbow off of me lucky charms and… do what? Glue it to my backpack? No, last time I used a hot glue gun my dad had to replace the carpet in his house and buy fire extinguishers for every room. What if I don't know what to do in bed? Do I snore? Do I hog the covers? Maybe I talk in my sleep like Sebastian. Dang, I should have at least slept with someone to know how the whole sex thing works. Wait why am I thinking about sex when I don't even know where we stand? Great now I'm picturing her naked, I hope she can't read my mind…_

Viola's train of thought made her loose track of time. She only realized it was time for her next test when the bell broke her out of her ramble induced trance. Olivia was still in front of her but she had to run since her statistics test was going to be grueling. Trying to remember formulas made her nearly trip over herself as she rushed to class. Completely unaware that she hadn't said anything to Olivia and that the other girl was on the verge of tears due to her silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Since your comments were so positive I decided that I shouldn't write an epilogue but rather continue the story. So there! I was just taking a bit of a vacation but I'm back and gayer than ever so enjoy :)


	2. Decisions, Decisions

The weekend was finally here, but Viola couldn't really go home, not when there was so much to think about. _I know that if I go home, Sebastian will use his creepy twin mind reading thing and he'll guess I am totally into Olivia. And then what? _

The brunette unlocked her door, threw her backpack on the floor next to her bedside table and flopped on her unmade bed, burying her face into her pillows. _Ughh, I wish I could ask Paul about this, but he does my mom's hair and is a bit of a gossip queen; so that rules him out. Yvonne is too wrapped up in her little sister's drama to care about anything else but that and Kia… _

**************************** ******************************** ******************************

"So you're telling me that you pretended to be your brother for a whole semester, stood up against Justin in front of the whole school on the soccer field, beat up Duke and that weird kid at homecoming but are chickening out on telling Olivia that you might like her?"

"When you put it like that I sound like a wimp."

"Well aren't you being a huge PUPPY!"

"Ahghh!" Viola screamed and dropped her cell phone; the other girl's high pitched squeal nearly popping out her eardrum.

"Ohh, you're so cute! I'm Kia and we should be friends!"

"Kia!" She barked into the phone, after picking it up from the floor. Hoping she hadn't lost the other girl entirely.

"Ok, bye Mr. Snuffles." _Great, she probably befriended some random stranger again. This girl needs to watch to catch a predator._

"Earth to Kia, your friend is still in trouble here."

"Oh right… Hi… Umm, why don't you just tell her you're not afraid of exploring what is between you but are a huge coward when it comes to actually defining what that would entail?"

"What?! I am not a coward." _I'm not!_

"Then why are you talking to me instead of her?" _Oh crap, she's right! I think Kia is actually an evil genius and hides it behind an overly sugared up and sweetly clueless façade. She's brilliant!_

"Viola? Hellooo? You need to stop thinking so much and just start doing."

"Kia, that is so Zen."

"Who's Seth?"

"Nothing, forget it. Thanks a lot Kia. But please remember –"

"I know, don't tell anyone what they already know about you being gay."

"What? I'm not. I mean… everyone?"

"Of course, except your parents, they're clueless so we didn't bet with them."

"Bet? What bet?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, that fat kid is running towards my ice cream truck and I don't want him to buy up all the ice cream sandwiches again."

"Bye Kia, and thank you."

"Sure… Hey Mister, save me an –"

With that, the line went dead and Viola laughed softly to herself. _Kia, I'm glad you're equally clueless and brilliant. _

**************************** ******************************** ******************************

Monday rolled around and Viola still couldn't form anything resembling a coherent sentence towards Olivia. So many times she would steal glances at the other girl, trying to figure out what she was thinking about the situation but Olivia always fixed her eyes on everything else in the room but her. _She totally hates me, I know it. I should have just said something, anything. I can't believe it; I just wrecked a good thing that hasn't even happened yet… should I wait for some kind of signal? _

Monday bled into Tuesday and into the next day and the next. The week suddenly turned into Friday and Viola was no closer to even mumbling a 'hey' to Olivia than she was at the beginning of the week. _I should say something today._ She thought as she ran laps in the soccer field at 5:00am. _Ok, what about this: Olivia, I'm sorry I ran off like that last week but I had my statistics test and I didn't really study that much and I think I like you? No, that sounds too unsure. What about: Olivia, I like you and… and what?_

"She's probably going to reject me anyway." _Or at least push me through another window._ Viola's watch beeped, signaling the end of her self-imposed practice. She picked up her soccer ball and ran towards the dorms, ready for a hot shower to take her mind off of her cute lab partner.

It was finally science class and Viola was hoping that staring at the top of Olivia's head so hard wouldn't cause the other girl's hair to catch fire. The lecture was going completely over her head, looking at Olivia and working up the courage to say something was more important than the life cycles of fruit flies and genetic anomalies. _Ok, it's now or never._ At the same moment that the brunette had worked up the courage to say something, the other girl chose to grab her things and run out of the classroom without any explanation.

Their teacher turned around and stared at Viola. "Miss Hastings, is everything ok with Miss Lennox?"

Viola threw her stuff into her backpack and as she was running through the door, she managed to shout out "Why don't I go find out?"

"Miss Hastings!"

The door closed behind her and Viola ran towards the fading outline of her friend.

"Olivia" weakly came out of her mouth, "Wait." _How did she get so far? I'm a soccer player and running to the end of the hall gets me this winded? This is so embarrassing, I'm just glad the team isn't here to rip me a new one over this…_

"No, I've been waiting Viola… For you to realize what's in front of you and I'm just tired of this."

The blonde turned around and started walking away, but didn't get very far before the soccer player grabbed her left shoulder and flipped her around.

"Would you just listen please? I just, I was a coward, I know. But please, give me a break..."

"Why should I make this easy on you when all you've done is trample on my heart? I can't believe this! I thought you would at least apologize for playing with my feelings, showing me that you like me but playing pansy whenever I tell you that I feel the same. I'm sorry but I can't stand you dragging out this heartache any longer."

This time, Viola didn't try to stop a teary eyed Olivia; preferring to stay motionless as the other girl's words hit her. _I should have said something sooner. She's right. I don't deserve a break. Olivia's been throwing herself out there, over and over and I kept hesitating. She forgave me and I even screwed that chance up._

The bell rang and the space that was so deafening with its silence was filled with motion again. Swallowing her as her thoughts burned her insides.

_I need to fix this. But how?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those of you lost, this is all happening during the last chapter of Always The Good Girl. I'm just giving the whole background of the next scene, since some people wanted to know what was going on through Viola's mind during the next moment. Sorry that explanation was vague but I don't want to spoil the story for people who haven't read the other one. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story everyone :)


	3. Amplifiers and Love

It was the last practice of the week and Viola was playing like her brother. She kept missing the ball, sending passes all over the place and hitting nothing but the pole when she was trying to score goals. Just as she was about to make a pass at Andrew, she accidentally tackled Toby by running at him full force, since she didn't see him.

"Viola, what's with you today? You're playing as bad as Andew." Toby joked from underneath her.

"Yeah, sorry Olivia."

"It's Toby." He answered, looking confused at his dazed friend that was getting helped up by Andrew.

"I know. But that's what I should have said! I'm such a deviant looser."

"What's going on guys?" Andrew asked, being dragged into the conversation by his curiosity.

"I don't know, Viola just apologized to Olivia, who isn't even on the field."

"Girl, you have some issues." Andrew laughed.

"I know…" Their teammate looked so sad that both boys stopped smiling instantly.

"Hey, I'm just kidding Viola; you know we got your back." Andrew said softly.

"Yeah, we'll think of some way you can say you're sorry." Toby smiled weakly, unsure of what that would take.

********************** *************************** *******************************

Viola's hands felt clammy. No matter how many times she wiped them on her jeans or tried to take her mind off her plan, she was still nervous. 30 minutes to go and she still didn't know how they were going to set everything up without being stopped by Principal Gold or a nosy student.

_Maybe this is a sign. I should just quit while I'm ahead and no damage done. Ok, if I look up and she looks really cute. I have to go through with this! I might be a jerk but I'm not a moron. Ok, good, now I have to review the plan. Sebastian said I could borrow his amp and microphone. The guys said they would take care of that and I dropped it off yesterday at their dorm. Now I just have to think of what to say without sounding like a dork. Maybe I should do poetry? Roses are red, violets are… violet? Then why do people say blue? Isn't it implied in the name that they're violet? Who named them violets and then called them blue? He was probably color blind. Since girls are always like that's not red that's mauve or whatever. _

The bell signaled that it was the end of class and time to put her plan into action. Viola sighed and dashed through the halls, trying to put some distance between her and the blonde, needing the extra minutes to set up her brilliant plan.

********************** *************************** *******************************

"Ok guys, are you ready?" Viola nervously asked.

"Yes, for the millionth time, we know what we're doing." A very annoyed reply came from both boys.

"Eunice?"

"I am so ready it's insane!"

"Ok, give me the mic. And now plug in the amp." She instructed.

The lights suddenly went out as they stumbled into the cafeteria.

"What's going on? I thought you guys said you've done this before?" Viola said, panicking that the plan was already a big disaster before it even started.

"Sorry, Viola, but Eunice said to unplug this one!"

"No darling, I said the black one." A wheezing reply came from the dark.

"They're all black!" Andrew retorted.

"Fine just plug it back in and unplug something else from the electrical boxy thing."

"Sheesh, don't bite our heads off, we're on your side Viola!"

"Yeah, sorry Toby, I'm just nervous, I still don't know what to say."

"Speak. From. Your. Heart." Came Eunice's labored advice.

The lights came on and Viola was holding the microphone. Unsure of what to say and getting nervous due to the fact that the whole student body was watching her and her posse. Eunice kept directing the boys to get everything back to normal.

"Hey everyone… I know that all of you know me by now either as Viola or as Viola that posed as her twin brother… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you guys or whatever but I really need to say that I'm in love with Olivia Lennox. And I don't care if anyone –"

Before Viola could finish her speech, Malcolm interrupted her and grabbed the microphone from her.

"Yeah, well I loved her first! I have her picture as my pillow and I –"

"Eww, that's creepy and I really like you Olivia, sorry that –"

"Well I write songs too. I see you through your open window, as I'm standing on the –"

Before Malcolm could finish his creepy stalker song, Viola decided that the microphone would be an effective weapon as any other and hit him over the head with it and slapping him on the shoulder repeatedly until he let go of the microphone. Malcolm responded by sobbing and running towards an exit while everyone clapped.

"God, that guy is such a train wreck." Viola laughed softly to herself as she shook her head.

"I know, but he's still a nice guy… I hope… deluded and creepy but nice."

"What?" Viola quickly turned around, confused that someone would somehow be defending that slime ball.

"I'm sorry, I just, can't help but try to see the good in people."

"Olivia." _Oh great, state the obvious. She knows her name, looser._

"Yes. Hello there." _She laughed. Yes. That means I am not such a looser after all._

"Hi, sorry. I should say that first. I'm sorry I was being such a colossal ass. And really, I just –"

"Can we just not talk?"

"Oh, yeah, no you're right to reject me."

"No, I mean can we just not talk because I would rather kiss you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok I wanted to get this chapter out so I could move the story line along. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, keep at it as I keep writing the story.


	4. Abstinence is Key

Kissing Olivia this time was different. _There's nothing between us, no lies, no pretending, just us. _The world around them fell away and the only thing that mattered was getting more of Olivia. The way she tasted, how soft her skin felt and the way she smelled. _She always smells so nice._ Viola smiled to herself and held Olivia tighter, never wanting the moment to end.

"Yes, and students, abstinence is key!" Came loudly from behind them, both girls were so shocked they jumped off of each other, blushing and trying to fix their clothes. Regaining some composure after making out in front of the whole school in order to face the voice of their principal, who was acting more embarrassed than they were.

"Students of Illyria, remember that abstinence is key to the male-female dynamic… or the female-female dynamic as Miss Hastings and Miss Lenox have shown us today…"

_Don't laugh… don't laugh Viola. This is a serious situation, please don't laugh. I know Principal Gold totally looks goofy by wearing a hairnet… what is he even doing in the cafeteria? He's weird but I'm glad he likes me enough to where I won't get in trouble… I hope._

Viola kept daydreaming and arguing with herself while Principal Gold's words washed over her, not really paying attention to anything but Olivia. Who was to the left of the headmaster. She was playing with her hands. Nervous at not knowing if she would get in trouble or not and trying to will herself not to look at Viola while Principal Gold was droning on about being teenagers and hormones and being completely awkward to the point of almost emptying the cafeteria… save for their friends who where trying to get all the wires back to normal.

"Well, that went well." Principal Gold smiled at them.

"Why, yes! That was great advice there, Principal Gold!" Replied Viola as she patted him on the back.

"You really think so?" He looked so hopeful that it nearly broke her heart that everyone had cleared the cafeteria.

"Of course, things that hadn't even crossed my mind will be discussed tonight with all my friends… help you… scatter that information."

"Thank you Viola, I can always count on you… You know, I was a transfer student once too." As his eyes glazed over, recounting his schoolboy days, Toby, Andrew and Eunice took the amp, the microphone and the mess of cables with them and scattered. Mouthing their goodbyes and waving before making a speedy exit.

But Olivia just stood behind the headmaster, studying Viola. The only person that seemed to get on everyone's good side; even the principal. Who didn't hide the fact that he disliked her twin, but adored her to the point of volunteering at the cafeteria to tell her to have a great whatever she was eating that day. She smiled to herself as Viola led the Principal out the door and let out a long breath before turning around to face her once again.

"Hi… umm… yeah…" Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Viola being speechless.

"Thank you for getting him off my back. But if you're disappointed that your buddy couldn't hang out with you, we can always meet up later." She teased.

"What?! No, he's my principal Olivia. We share a special student-principal bond and nothing else… besides doing the whole confession thing in front of the whole school would have been really awkward and weird if it had been made to him."

They both laughed at Viola's joke. Letting their eyes meet, blushing and turning away. Only to do that again and again, until the bell that signaled the end of lunch, rang.

"Well… I'll see you around, then?" Viola looked down at the floor before kissing Olivia on the lips again, shyly and then running out of the cafeteria. Leaving a smiling blonde in an empty cafeteria, whose only sounds came from the snack machines next to the tables.

************************** ******************************** ***************************************

At the end of the day, Viola threw herself on her bed and smiled. Nothing could be better than finally owning up to what she was feeling for Olivia and Hitting Malcolm with a microphone to top it off. _Could this day get any better?_

"Hey sis."

"AHHH!" Viola was so scared by her brother breaking into her room that she rolled over and fell at the other side of her bed.

"You have a really terrible poker face… this is why I always win."

"Well, if you weren't such a deviant who breaks into my room, I wouldn't be having a heart attack right now!" Came from a very cranky Viola.

"Right," Sebastian set his guitar and backpack down at her door and laid down at her now, painfully emptied bed. "So is it true that you were totally making out on Olivia Lennox? The same Olivia you tried to set me up with after the whole school found out you were pretending to be me?"

Ughh, I hate it when he uses his smug voice. What is he going to rub in my face now?

"Yes, the same one. Who obviously was too hot for you." Came out as she gently placed her head on her bed, next to her brother's.

"Ouch, I just came here to chat."

"You made me bruise myself in places that are not easy to heal right now!"

"It's not my fault, you gave me a key, remember?" He said as he started picking at lint from his shirt.

"What? No I didn't?!"

"Yeah, you totally did. I mean you left your keys in your room, inside that fake Spanish dictionary book. Which I know is fake because you don't know Spanish, except for piñata…"

"You broke into my safe?!" Viola stood up, completely outraged that her privacy had been violated by her annoying brother. _He's always so smug just because he was born two minutes before me._

"It's not much of a safe, actually. It's a fake book with a fake lock. But I did make myself some duplicates."

"You know I hate it when you do that. I have secret stuff there. Private and secret and secretively secret things that aren't meant for you to see!"

"What? Your collection of lint, paperclips and keys?"

"Perhaps…" Viola answered with as much dignity as she could muster when the contents of her secret safe where being thrown in her face.

"Whatever, not why I'm here…"

Oh right, he's been here for like 10 minutes and I don't even know why he bothered to break in. Or well, not, because he has my keys… copies of my keys…

"Earth to Viola. Baby sister, come back. Stop the thought train and listen to me for a moment."

"I'm listening, you're just boring."

"Funny. But what I wanted to know is: are you totally gay for Olivia now? And when are you telling mom and dad? Because when they kill you, I'd like to make a studio in your empty room…"

"Oh crap, mom and dad…"

Suddenly, the reality of being with Olivia hit her. Because outside the walls of the school, not everyone would be happy that she got the girl in the end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, sorry that my updating has been nonexistent but I just started school again and I had to get used to school, volunteering and work all at the same time. But I will try to schedule some time to write this story because I really enjoy it and apparently so do you guys.

Thank you for your reviews, they reminded me that I have a responsibility to you guys, the readers. So keep reviewing guys, thank you, and I will keep on writing.


	5. Your New Girlfriend

It had been a week since she had come out to the whole school just to win Olivia back. She hadn't told her parents yet, but she was trying to figure out a way to disappoint them the least. _So far all I have is the gay cake idea. Where I just give them a cake with a note that says: I'm gay! Because you can't be sad if there's cake. Seriously brilliant plan. But last time I left a cake at home my pig brother ate it before I could surprise my parents…_

"Hey partner." Greeted a cheerful voice as she sat down at the lab bench.

"Hey sexy lady." Viola answered and smiled back, trying to do her skeevy guy voice, but it just elicited laughter from the blonde in front of her.

"So does this make it awkward because we're like lab partners but also partners in the gay?" Olivia laughed at her comment.

"They gay?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow as she was handing her girlfriend a white lab coat.

"Yeah, you know, the gay… don't try to hide it blondie, I heard the whole school knows." Viola said the last part, whispering it into a quick kiss with Olivia.

"Really?" "Yes Olivia, really." They both laughed and sat down just as her soccer buddies were arriving into class.

"Viola and Olivia? PDAing, in class? What would the principal say?" Toby teased as he walked by them.

"Probably that it was hot!" Andrew laughed at his own joke and followed him in. Only Duke wasn't smiling about the whole thing. He simply walked by and nodded. Which made Viola smile inside. _We're on nodding terms! Yes, that means that soon we'll be back to being BFFs, like before… before I stole the girl he was crushing on since they met and before he turned into an asshole that conspired with Malcolm to show me up in front of the whole school. On the plus side, I did get Olivia in the end, and it was by being me. No more pretending. So that is definitely major friend points in disguise…_

"Already thinking of us breaking up so you can date Duke?" Olivia's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

"Well, you've been staring at him for a while now… with that thing you do when you're out of it. What's up?" her girlfriend gently teased her just as their teacher was walking into the classroom, rambling about the vending machines being out of orange soda.

"Nothing. Talk to you after class?" Viola offered before sneaking in a kiss as class was about to start.

"Sure thing."

**************************** ************************************** ***********************************

"Carry your books for ya?" Viola asked Olivia as they were making their way to lunch.

"Of course. I think that deserves a thank you." The blonde smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She tasted like strawberries.

"What a minute, is that my lip gloss?" Her girlfriend laughed and threw her hair back with her free hand. The other one still being wrapped around her.

"How conceited are you that you that you know that?"

Viola stole a quick kiss before answering. Taking Olivia's lower lips into hers and applying just a little bit of pressure. "Because you usually taste like peaches."

"That's really sweet. You deserve another thank you for noticing." Olivia pulled her in for a kiss, holding Viola's neck with her right hand and gently caressing her arm with the other one.

"You. Know." Viola tried interrupting between their kissing. "I. Also. Noticed."

"That. You. Talk. Too. Much." Olivia said, also interrupting each word with a kiss.

"No." the brunette tried answering.

"Well. I. Did." Her girlfriend answered and continued kissing her.

"Yeah. That right there, my friend. Is smookin' hoooottt!" A voice shouted, breaking through their moment.

Both girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Viola took her girlfriend's hand, waved at the guys that were drooling all over themselves and walked towards the cafeteria with her girlfriend. _God, those guys are so annoying. I know I should kind of get used to their asshole comments. But it's still annoying, only when they interrupt my makings out with Olivia. Don't those guys know that they're being jerks? Not because of the whole lesbians are hot, straight male fantasy, but just because I'm trying to spend some time with my girl. Oh guys._

"Don't let them get to you." Olivia said as she pulled on her hand.

"I know… but it's just annoying being asked to let them watch."

"I understand. But we're a pretty attractive couple and a lot of guys thought they'd end up with either one of us. It bruises their ego to find out that we're too hot for them… or any guy for that matter…" Olivia said, brushing off the comments and proposals they've been receiving ever since they started going out. _She even teased me about it. How does she do it?_

"I don't get it, why doesn't it get to you that much?"

"Maybe because I'm just happy to be with you." Olivia smiled so wide that she made her heart skip a beat. Like a scratched CD. Her girlfriend squeezed her hand as reassurance before they entered the cafeteria.

"Just remember that I'm yours, Viola. And I can put up with those guys because of it." Olivia smiled and kissed her before they walked through the cafeteria doors. Reassuring her that this whole relationship was just… right.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahhh! Sorry that this chapter took forever to upload. But I was having so much trouble starting it. I even have the rest of the story all figured out, but this chapter was hard. I did try to throw in some fluff as a thank you for waiting guys. I will start on the new chapter next week :)

And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Even if I get a bit lax on the updates.


	6. Second Base

_Great. Time for a shower._ Viola was happy because even though soccer practice was considered a form of cruel and unusual punishment whenever the coach was in a bad mood, it still felt nice to be in a field where it was nothing but her and the ball.

"Hi Viola."

"Hey Steph, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting ready for nationals, you guys are looking really good out there." _Nationals? Cheerleaders have nationals? That's cool. No wonder they've been practicing after school nonstop along with us. I thought they just joined some weird cult where running around and throwing each other was a way to appease their gods. Good thing I don't have to worry about them sucking my blood or something._

"Thanks, you guys too. I caught a glimpse of your routine when coach made me run a couple of laps for playing like I had just woken up. I liked the flippy thing with the throwing in the air. That was cool."

"Thanks." Steph smiled and giggled. Viola smiled back and opened her locker, taking out her gym bag. It had a change of clothes. Comfortable, light clothes that she wanted to wear after a grueling practice and a quick run to the showers. Viola started taking off her jersey, which clung to her skin due to all the sweat. But her shirt got tangled as she was about to pull it off her head. Her arms were flailing uselessly as Viola struggled against the vice like grip of her jersey.

"Let me help." Came a low voice from in front of her.

Viola stood still as Steph ran her fingers up from where her shorts met her skin and continued all the way up, moving to the side, softly touching her ribs and then cupping her breast before resting on top of it. _Is she copping a feel? The first person to get to second base and I'm not even dating them? It has to be my imagination… _Viola didn't know what to do. _Usually people asked me for a date before they move this fast. I'm surely on drugs right now._

"Here…" The cheerleader whispered as both of her hands snaked up Viola's arms and disentangled her from the jersey. _She was just being helpful Viola. Don't freak out and think she totally was being all pervy all over you._ Viola chanted to herself as the jersey came off. When she breathed fresh air again and smiled at Steph for helping her out. About to thank her, the other girl surprised her by winking at her as she took off her top and rested her hand on Viola's belly as she grinned at her.

_Holy crap!_ Viola grabbed her gym bag, her soccer jersey and her towel and stuttered something about having to go as she ran towards the locker room door. Instead of making a smooth exit like she had wanted, Viola slammed into the door and dropped her stuff all around her feet. _Damn! _The soccer player scrambled to get her things and looked up at the door so her eyes wouldn't wander back to the handsy cheerleader. _Oh great. Not only am I totally awkward… apparently I'm illiterate too. _Viola sighed to herself as she stood up and pulled the door open.

**************************** ************************************** ***********************************

"I just got like five text messages from different people saying you were running through school in your bra. Is this another one of your 'I have a point to prove' schemes again?" Olivia asked as she walked through the door of her girlfriend's dorm room.

"No! Just, Stephanie Miller, she was touching me and I thought it was nothing until she winked at me and took off her shirt so I ran out of the lockers and she giggled to herself as if she didn't already know that I have a girlfriend." Viola gasped for air. Looking to her girlfriend for reassurance that she wasn't mad at her about the whole thing.

"Wait. Stephanie Miller?"

"Yeah." Viola answered, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Head cheerleader Stephanie Miller?"

"That's the one."

Olivia erupted in a fit of laughter, she was laughing so much that she had to hold herself so she wouldn't topple over. Viola giggled a bit, unaware of what was so hilarious about the whole situation. When the blonde stopped laughing and wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, she straightened up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Oh my god. This is the best thing I've heard!"

"She was totally feeling me up and this is suddenly great news?"

"Yes, not because of her feeling you up but because after my ex, Cris and I broke up, he started dating Stephanie Miller as a way to get back at me. It was totally immature and it really hurt seeing him here all the time again. But now that I know that he was dating another girl gone gay, I suddenly feel a whole lot better about myself. And about Steph getting my leftovers."

"Ok, that is kind of funny." Viola finally laughed at the cosmic joke being played on this Cris guy.

"So this means that queen bee Steph is gay? How come I didn't know about it?" Olivia asked herself, more than the other girl in the room that question.

"Maybe if you shared the locker room with her, she would have been all over you too."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her and take care of it."

_She's going to kill her! I saw the godfather once, and the sopranos, I know where this is going. I'm dating a mafia queen!_ "Don't give her cement shoes!" Viola blurted out.

"What are you talking about? I was just going to tell her that you're my girlfriend and get all alpha male in her face."

**************************** ************************************** ***********************************

"Wait, so you ran across the whole school in your bra just to get away from some girl that was feeling you up?" Andrew questioned her in disbelief. It was lunch time and Viola found herself explaining her odd behavior to her friends again. They still wouldn't believe she would run away from some girl. She decided not to divulge Steph's name, seeing as she didn't know if the other girl had wanted that or not. But she could still tell the story as to why she ran half naked across campus.

"Man, I don't know why all these things always happen to you girl." Toby shook his head as he said this out loud to the whole table.

"What things?" Maria asked as her and Olivia reached the table. Ever since Olivia and Viola started going out, Maria has also joined them at the team table.

"That she got totally jumped by another girl!" Andrew offered enthusiastically as they sat down.

"Oh yeah, Olivia told me about that. Talk about awkward right? One minute you're changing, the other you're running away from some hot girl like your ass is on fire though campus in your bra. Very smooth Hastings." Maria laughed and high fived the guys on the table as Viola kissed her girlfriend hello.

"Thanks Maria, I'm glad you care."

"You're welcome. Also, I got you the tickets you wanted for that concert." Maria said as she handed two tickets to Viola and two to Toby.

"Thanks Maria." They echoed in unison.

"Wait, tickets for what?" Olivia asked them as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"It's a surprise, but I will say this much, it's a double date." Toby laughed and high fived Viola.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok I know the story is moving along a bit slowly, but the next chapter will help it get right on track. This one just sets that up and also shows the different reactions from people to them being gay. Not just the boys, but the girls too ;) I hope you liked it.


	7. Double Date

The weekend was coming up and Viola was nervous. Her double date with Toby and Eunice was getting closer and she didn't know how it would work out. Ever since the homecoming disaster, Toby asked Eunice out and they'd been a couple ever since. It was a bit weird at first and kind of a pain to watch. Not because she didn't like Eunice. But because everyone else was intent on making fun of them.

Toby suggested the idea of a double date. He said that Eunice really liked Viola and Olivia because they were always nice to her. And because they were the hottest couple in school. It would be a great way to celebrate some love, plus, Maria has helped them score some tickets to this low key concert with two indie bands and a comedian in between sets. It was going to be awesome. After that, they were going to Cesarios to finish it off with some pizza.

******************* ****************************** ***************************** *************

"Ok, so you ready, lady killer?" Toby said as he walked into Viola's dorm room Friday night.

"Yeah, I don't think this will work. I look like a brunette version of Blake Lively with the tie and the wifebeater. Are you sure this looks ok?" Viola asked, double guessing herself minutes before they were supposed to pick up the girls for their date.

"Stop being such a girl. You look fine. Besides you're already dating her, you don't need to impress her anymore. Well not that much anyway."

She rolled her eyes at her friend and smacked him on the shoulder. "Thanks for the vote of confidence man."

"No problem. You look hot, the girls will look hot. It'll be hot."

"Ladies and gentleman, Toby, ever the wordsmith."

******************* ****************************** ***************************** *************

"The concert was great. But why didn't Sebastian's band play there? Eunice asked as the group started walking towards the car.

"He's flunking algebra so my parents took away his guitar. And now he's too busy whining about life being unfair and writing sad songs about loss to play with his band."

"That's harsh man. If my parents took away soccer… I don't know what I would do Viola… since I don't have a sister I can impersonate." Toby laughed and hit his friend's shoulder playfully as she was pulling out of the parking lot.

During the drive everyone was talking about the concert and retelling the jokes told by the comedians. As Viola reached the parking lot of the pizza parlor they started arguing over what they would have for dinner. Toby and Eunice wanted pineapple and artichoke hearts pizza while Viola and Olivia wanted just a plain pepperoni and cheese pizza.

After sitting down at the booth and their arguing escalated, the waitress quickly told them that they could just ask for half pepperoni and half pineapple and artichoke pie. That way everyone would be satisfied and the rest of the customers wouldn't be scared off by the group of teenagers.

"So, how is the season looking this year?" Olivia asked, unsure of what to start the conversation between Toby and Eunice with.

"We don't have a season yet. We just finished it. It's all training so we can look good for the upcoming season. And coach says that if the first stringers can sell enough chocolate bars before school ends, we'll get to go to soccer camp."

"Really Toby? Since when? I didn't hear him say…"

While the soccer players talked excitedly over the summer camp and how great it would be to go, their dates looked at each other and Olivia tried to start a conversation with Eunice. Who wasn't wearing her glasses or her headgear anymore.

"So, anything new with you Eunice? How's science class? Still being the best lab partner ever to Duke?"

"Yes I try, but sometimes it might be too hard. My mom says that my intensity scares some people." Eunice breathed heavily and leaned too closely to the blonde.

"It's not that. People just need to get to know you better." Olivia smiled and patted Eunice's hand with hers.

After their food arrived and the couples had been talking for sometime the conversation invariably turned to high school and relationships.

"So, how come it took you so long to start dating Eunice if you said you had liked her for a while?" Viola asked.

"Well… honestly. I was kind of afraid. Since the guys always made fun of me for liking her and when I wanted to ask her out they laughed harder and would make soccer practice hell with their taunting and stuff… I guess I just kind of gave into the whole peer pressure thing." Toby answered, looking down at the table while gathering his thoughts.

"But after the whole homecoming thing, where it was like, you were actually you… I thought. Hey, that's pretty cool, that you were willing to go that far and risk so much just so that you could play soccer. And I thought… well it's silly but it kind of gave me the courage to ask Eunice to dance and then by the end of the night. I asked her to be my girlfriend and I didn't care that the team made fun of me anymore. So in a way. I have you to thank." He said, smiling and taking Eunice's hand under the table. "We both do."

With that Viola had an epiphany. _I have to tell my parents I'm gay. God I feel like such a hypocrite for helping Toby stand up against those guys and I can't even tell my parents I'm dating Olivia even the whole school knows. I stood up against Illyria and against Cornwall just to prove a point about being good enough to play with the boys. And I can't face my parents just because I'm afraid of disappointing them again? Well… letting them down is a bit harder to face than stupid Justin and his looser friends. Sebastian is right. I have to tell mom and dad, even if they kill me. That'll probably make him happy because it will get them off his back long enough for him to sneak off and play guitar. That bastard! He planned it all. Oh, wait. He was grounded after this so it's not like he could have planned it. Unless he has to go back to the future!_

"What's wrong V?" Olivia asked as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"Can I ask as to what sort of stuff you're thinking about?" Eunice inquired.

"Just about telling my parents I'm dating someone… someone who just happens to be another girl…"

"You mean you haven't told them yet?!" Toby laughed and soda squirted out of his nose. "Have you?" He looked at Olivia as Eunice wiped down his face and the table.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did…" She answered, with her most diplomatic smile.

"Really?" All the teens gawked at the picture perfect girl, unsure of how to react to the fact that now her parents knew she was dating the school cross-dressing soccer player who just happened to like girls too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I did this chapter quickly because I was guilt tripped by the fact that I haven't updated forever. I am also writing the next chapter already. So it will be up sometime this weekend. Thank you for your reviews. I will try to update more frequently now *blushes*


	8. Coming Out 'Olivia's POV'

"Mom, dad… I'm gay." Olivia breathed deeply and sat down. Feeling the world spin around her as she finally admitted to her parents that she wasn't going to be the good girl they had always wanted her to be. She was in love with another girl and this would definetly change things between her and her parents. Being an only child would make things difficult. But over time they would come around.

"We know sweetheart." Her mom said quietly as she stood up from the kitchen stool across from her and hugged her. Olivia's dad also embraced her. Wrapping both of them in a hug.

"We've always know sweetheart." Her dad reassured her.

"How could you have known if I just told you now? I just know now!" The confused girl admitted.

"Sweetheart." Her mom took her hand in hers before continuing. "We knew since you were small. Sure you weren't a tomboy, but it was obvious that you liked girls. Of course you didn't know it. No one else did. But a mother knows her child. And that's partly why I wanted you to go into the debutants… so you could find yourself a nice girl that deserved you."

"What?!" Olivia was shocked. "Mom, you were pimping out your own daughter!?"

"Not pimping, honey, more like gently nudging you towards more appropriate girls to date." Her dad intervened.

"You were running your own dating service through the debutants? All the practices and junior league meetings and stuff like that? Just so I could date some other nice girl?"

"Don't sound so surprised Olivia, we love you and we just wanted what was best for you." Her mom sad as she went around so she could start making some tea for them. It seemed like it would be a long evening of them talking about the whole thing. And nothing would top having some tea and cookies to make Olivia feel better.

After the tea was ready and served. Olivia's head spun with questions. Not knowing where to begin, she asked the most obvious one first.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me I was gay? It would have really saved me a lot of trouble." She laughed bitterly at the last part. Thinking about all the heartache it had caused her to realize that she really did like Viola as Viola and not some caricature of her brother.

"Listen, honey, we love you. But we couldn't help you figure that out because we're your parents and you probably wouldn't have believed us anyway. It would only make it harder because you would probably try to push it further down for longer than it took you to figure out who you truly are right now."

"Your father is right sweetheart. It wasn't our place to tell. Some things in life you just have to figure out by yourself."

"All right. Then you're not disappointed in me? You don't want to kick me out or something? How come you're so cool with it? Are you really my parents?"

Both of the adults laughed at the barrage of questions spilling out of their daughter.

"Olivia, we love you. And we could never be disappointed in you. You're our little girl. We just want you to be happy and we knew that this day would come. The day when you would know who you would want to date."

"Yes, and we just hope that you would date someone who doesn't smoke or drive a motorcycle or drinks too much caffeine." Her dad added.

"Well… I kind of already am dating someone already." Olivia felt her cheeks growing red as she looked everywhere but at her parents.

"The girl that has been sneaking around the house all winter?"

"Mom you know?!" Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yes, the neighbors called us with some concerns, but seeing as you never called us… we figured it was an invited guest." Olivia's dad chimed in and winked at her as he finished his sentence. Emphasizing the point of her invited guest.

"Dad!" The teen gawked, horrified.

"That and Principal Gold left some awkward messages on how two of Illyria's brightest minds were together and about a rising star and his favorite student in the whole campus and something about abstinence being key but he didn't know how it would work with two ladies." Her mom added, making Olivia want the earth to swallow her. This is not how she pictured her coming out to be. She thought there would be threats and screaming. Not winks and high fives for dating someone that was in such good graces with Principal Gold which meant she had to be a good kid. This was too weird. But not as weird and awkward and completely shocking as what was about to come next…

"Come again mom?" The blonde asked, thrown off guard.

"Just that if the girl you're seeing is going to be sneaking in at all hours, we need to set some rules for that."

"And talk about safe sex… do you know about dental damns?" Her dad asked. Beet red and serious.

"Oh. My. God. No! I am not having this conversation with you guys!" Olivia stood up and ran towards the door as she covered her ears. "This is not normal daughter-mother-father communication. I need some bleach for my brain." She screamed back at her parents, who were doubled over in laughter at her reaction.

_My parents are insane. This isn't happening. This is the worst thing ever. Sure they love me, but can't they set limits or something? I understand I'm an only child, but this is too free-spirited laissez faire for me. I need some shouting, glass breaking. Some drama. Not my parents giving me tips about sex with Viola._

"Sweetheart?" Her dad knocked on her bedroom door gently.

"Go away. I am not going to listen to another sex talk from you guys. Especially not about this!" Olivia answered as she laid on her bed, mortified over the whole situation.

"Your mom and I are sorry if we came on too strong about the whole talk. But we did pick up some pamphlets at the clinic about this kind of stuff. I'm just going to slip it under your door so you can look at them."

**************************** *************************** ***************************** ******************

Everyone at the booth was perfectly quiet, entranced by the blonde girl's story before laughter took over the teens as the tale came to an end.

"Your parents are the coolest!" Toby stated, placing his hand up high over the table, waiting for a high five.

"No, my parents are crazy and did right in making me an only child." Olivia said, hiding her face with her hands. As if that could shield her from the painful memories of her parents being too ok with her being gay.

"I just hope my parents react that way…" Viola sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok _.me _and _bbvc _this lighting update was for you guys. Thanks for your reviews. Two chapters in a couple of hours. I hope everyone likes this one :)


	9. Screwing Up

Hoping for her parents to have a good reaction to her being gay was one thing. But praying that her parents didn't disown her after the whole fiasco was just wishful thinking at this point.

_How did I manage to screw things up this monumentally? Which is a first for me. If I could count the times I've screwed up something throughout my whole life I would need several computers, the newest calculators and a couple of abacuses along with some students from MIT to help me figure out the numbers. But something like this? Maybe my parents are right after all…_

Viola thought as she packed up some of her things from her mom's house. Ever since the accidental coming out, followed by the arguments and then the big coming out in which she tried to patch things up with her mom, her parents told her to just stay at school and not come home on the weekends… either home. The best part about the divorce was when one parent was mad at her; she could seek refuge in the other's house until things blew over. That was one redeeming quality in the whole mess. But now, there was nothing good about the whole thing.

"If only I'd kept my big mouth shut." Viola chided herself as she shook her head and piled some more clothes into her gym bag. Tears were freely streaming down her face.

"Yeah well, we all know you suck at that little sis." Sebastian offered softly, as he leaned against the doorframe of her room.

"I guess. I don't know." Viola didn't have the energy to get into a fight with the one person in her family who wasn't shouting at her for being gay and stupid and irresponsible on top of it. She zipped up her bag, took her ball and a change of cleats for her shoes and headed towards the door.

"Listen…" Sebastian tried saying something but she cut him off as she wiped off the tears on her face.

"Don't. At least now you can finally have your studio." She offered, trying to inject humor into the whole mess. But failing to do so made her shrug her shoulders and walk away.

As she was getting to the end of the stairs she heard a shout from her brother. "It's not your fault. None of it. Just… just know that Super S."

Viola stopped and looked up at her brother on the top of the stairs. He just stared back and half smiled at her.

"Thanks Big B. I'll see you at school then." She blew him a kiss and walked out the door. Smiling at the fact that Sebastian had remembered their secret childhood nicknames. Something they called each other as kids. Before they stopped sharing rooms and they still talked twin to each other. After they were both eight their parents thought that it was inappropriate for them to share rooms and since their parents were newly divorced, her dad's office was a convenient place for her mother to concentrate on renovating as her son's new room.

Before they were always Super S and Big B. When they were mad at each other they would say that the S stood for stupid or shit-face and the B was for bastard or bitch-tits. They were cruel in the way only they could be cruel to one another. But it really just was a play on their names and their roles. She was the Super Sister, half-Viola, half-Sebastian and he was Big B for big brother, made up of both of them as well and because for the longest time they both misspelled Viola as Biola.

The fact that Sebastian used their secret names meant that they both knew how serious and painful the situation was for the whole family. Viola sighed and turned on her car. Heading to the one place where she knew she was wanted and needing to lay down so she could clear her mind about the whole situation.

_How did it get so out of control? I had just wanted to be normal and then help my mom out._

************************** ******************************** ***************************************

As she stood outside Olivia's closed window she took out her cell phone and dialed her girlfriend's phone. _Please pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pic-_

"Hello?" Came a sleepy greeting. She saw Olivia search her nightstand for her alarm clock before laying back down into the pillows.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"What? Who is this?" Viola could tell by Olivia's voice that she was slowly drifting back to sleep and that she didn't even recognize her voice because of it.

"Open your window. We need to talk."

"What?" She saw the blonde stirring in her bed, sitting up, turning her bedside table lamp on and blinking in her direction.

Viola tapped on the glass and hung up her phone just as her girlfriend did the same and walked towards the window.

"Viola, what's wrong? It's three in the morning?"

"Nothing. I just felt like talking is all." Her answer came naturally. Lying as she slipped into the room and tried to kiss her girlfriend hello.

"No. It's three in the morning Viola. Social visits are usually not done when one is sleeping. So you're being rude by patronizing me with lies that nothing is wrong. I know that you aren't into the whole debutante's thing but you know this stuff."

_God, why couldn't my mom just have had her as a daughter instead of me? She's so perfect and I am such a screw up. I think I was just born into the wrong family._

"Well…?"

"What?" Viola asked in response to her girlfriend's question.

"I asked what was wrong again and if you were going to stop lying to me. I pushed you out of my window once. Don't think I'll hesitate to do it again." Olivia threatened as she narrowed her eyes and pointed at the window for added emphasis.

"Well first of all, you look really good and secondly it's about my parents. I screwed up again. Like always. Always have and always will be a big disappointment to them and this just proves it."

Olivia blushed slightly and self-consciously touched her hair before grabbing the brunette's hand and guiding her to her bed. She sat down next to her and faced her. "Compliments will only get you so far, Hastings." She smiled at her and looked worried. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Viola sighed and thought back to the beginning of her latest parental disappointment.

"Well it started at the ceremony…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added the story to their alerts lists. Sorry that I took such a long hiatus from writing this but I really needed to figure out what I wanted from the story and how to convey it. The next update won't be as far away. I hope the cliffhanger is all right for now :)


	10. Viola's Stumble Out

"And now, the rookie of the year and soccer's new MVP, Miss Viola Hastings!"

There was a roar of applause as Viola was escorted into the gym and up the stage. She was genuinely surprised. When her friends had asked her to go out to Cesario's in the middle of a school night, on a special team dinner, she didn't know that they had meant that it was to celebrate her victory as MVP.

The lights were on her face and everyone on the stage was rushing up to hug her or hit her on the back. Viola laughed and shook hands with the rest of her team and kissed her girlfriend to a cheering gymnasium. A reaction she wouldn't have thought possible after the events of last year, when she impersonated her brother, beat her old school and ex-boyfriend in soccer, had Malcolm and Duke team up to show the whole school that she was a fraud in the middle of the homecoming dance.

But here she was, soccer player superstar and confirmed homosexual, in front of the whole school, getting a standing ovation for being herself. It felt good.

* * *

"Little sister you totally rocked the whole stage!" Sebastian laughed as he half-tackled/half-hugged his twin.

"I know, did you see how everyone at the gym started cheering? God it felt so fucking awesome." Viola beamed up at her brother, who was now holding onto her shoulders with one arm loosely draped over them.

"Yeah, and hey, we're all going to get some pizza at C—Mom? Dad?" Viola's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when Sebastian pointed out that their parents were at their campus.

"Hello Sebastian, Viola. How are you both doing this evening?" Their mom greeted them, always the debutant.

"Hey mom…" Viola didn't know what to do. Had her mom seen Olivia kiss her on stage? No… she would be a bit more freaked out, right? Or maybe she already knew, like Olivia's parents. I mean if they knew she was gay and she was always all girly and stuff, surely they would expect her to be super gay… right? For once Viola hoped that stereotypes worked in her favor and her parents wouldn't have an aneurism because Olivia was walking in their direction.

"Great getting that MVP kiddo." Her dad said, trying to laugh as he punched her softly on the shoulder.

"So as we all going to Cesarios for some pizza with the rest of the team in one car or two?" Olivia asked sweetly as she approached the Hastings family.

"Umm… yeah… mom… dad… this is Olivia Lennox. My… umm. My girlfriend" Viola coughed uncomfortably. Not really having anything stuck in her throat but her own admission of her sexuality.

"Very pleased to meet you Mr. Hastings, and nice to see you again Ms. Hastings, how are you coming along with the preparations for the debutant ball?" Olivia asked cheerfully; unaware of the tension between the family; as she extended her hand.

"The preparations are going very well Miss Lennox, now if you will excuse us, our daughter won't be attending your team dinner due to a previous engagement, but please send our regards to the team. We will have Sebastian escort you." And with that Viola was dragged out of the school by her parents and left to wonder what was so important that she couldn't eat with her friends.

* * *

The drive home had been spend in silence. Something that before had never seemed as intrusive as it was now. Viola didn't know how to fill it or even what she would say. Her parents were tense during the car ride home. She felt 7 years old again, being told that her parents were getting divorced during a tense ride home. She hated ice skating after that day. Viola could never shake the feeling that if she hadn't wanted to go ice skating that day maybe her parents wouldn't have gotten into a huge argument and live parallel lives.

* * *

"How dare you spring this on us like this?" were the first words that came out of her mother as soon as the door slammed behind them/

"Spring what on you? That I'm gay? I thought it wouldn't be a big shock, I mean I've always played sports and stuff. I thought it'd be kind of obvious."

"No Viola, there's a difference between being an active young lady and being a lesbian." Her mom answered while looking at her as if she were stupid.

"Yeah, I know. But still. I don't know. I mean, I don't like wearing dresses and stuff. I thought. I don't know… I mean…"

"Just because your brother prefers to play an instrument and stay indoors while boys his age punch each other at parties doesn't mean he's a homosexual. There's a difference between behavior and sexual preference. I thought you were smarter than this Viola." Her mom continued. Shattering her argument that just because she was always a tomboy she would clearly be gay and it wasn't a shock to anyone.

"I thought you would know, Olivia's parents knew she was gay. I thought you'd be happy I finally realized that I like girls."

Her mom's eyes narrowed. "Olivia Lennox? Did she put you up to this? Because I understand what it is like to be pressured when you are in high school and wanting to be accepted."

"What? No! Olivia didn't pressure me to be gay! It's not like joining a gang mom. You can't just twist someone's arm and then they'll cave in and be fucking gay."

"Don't you dare take that tone with your mother young lady." Her father interjected. Forcing Viola and her mom to acknowledge that he was still there.

"Oh shut up dad, you haven't been around for ages; you can't just expect to be my father when it suits you." Everyone's eyes went wide as Viola said this. It had been hanging over their family for years. But no one had wanted to say it. Even when they were angry at their dad when he forgot to pick up the twins afterschool or when he tried to get them to like his new girlfriends, they never threw that in his face. But Viola wasn't thinking and she just spat it out. Not really wanting to hurt him but just wanting him to shut up and listen to her as an equal and not some five year old that wanted a new toy and was throwing a tantrum.

"Dad… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" Viola tried to apologize.

"No, it's fine, since I'm not your father; I don't need to be included in this discussion. Have a nice life Viola." And with that he reached for the door.

"Fine, just run away again dad, it's all you ever did well in this family anyway. I don't need your support only when it's not messy to have children."

The slap didn't hurt. But it stung. It shocked. And it crossed a line that meant that Viola wasn't just scared and lashing out against her parents out of fear of being rejected. I meant that now, there was no pretending that they would all get hurt by this. Viola didn't even hold her hand up to her cheek or slap her mom back. She just stared at her mom's hand, just like the other people in the room did. As if it were possessed and not really part of the woman she called mom.

"Viola, honey, I…"

"No mom… it's fine. I was out of line, but so were you. I know that I said some awful things, but I just don't know why you can't just say, yay, you're gay. Or something. Why it has to be such a big fucking deal that I'm dating another girl. And why we have to pretend that my dad walking out didn't hurt us either. Why do we just have to be so fucking plastic and perfect all the time? There were days when you couldn't even get out of bed because you were so devastated and I had to make sure Sebastian and I got fed and to school every morning. That we both did our homework and didn't cry in front of you to make you feel worse. But we don't talk about them, or about how dad dealt with being divorced by moving away and then came back when he wasn't that hurt anymore. We just don't fucking talk and we expect it to be fine."

Her parents looked at each other. All the years of guilt and resentment that were left untouched by some unspoken truce were on the table. Forcing everyone to face them in addition to the devastating news that their daughter wouldn't just grow out of being unlady like and marry some nice boy like Justin.

Viola expected her parents to ask her about why she was gay, question anything. But expecting things you want and reality are very different.

Instead they just told her that she could leave their houses until the whole gay thing was sorted out and she was willing to come back and apologize to them for embarrassing them in front of the whole school by pretending to be gay. And to apologize for being so unforgiving about the past.

It hurt Viola that both of her parents were willing to overlook their own mistakes and go back to pretending that everything was fine when Viola felt that everything she knew and loved was shattering around her. It killed her to know that her parents would rather pretend that nothing was wrong because it meant that they were still clinging onto the hope that by turning their back on a problem it would mean that the problem would just go away.

Telling her parents that they were kind of crap human beings for not owning up to their shit was kind of ironic. Because Viola had been placed in that same situation a couple of months past and she had taken the easy way out of pretending to be her brother just so she could play soccer. But after being with Olivia and talking with Eunice and Toby… she thought this whole admitting you are gay thing to be a bit easier and a whole lot less painful and messy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I pulled a disappearing act but just, life came up in the middle of my fanfics and I couldn't really take a break until right now. I hope that this chapter makes up for it :)

Thank you all for your reviews and for subscribing to the updates, it really stops me from dropping the story from my head and makes me think of it by being reminded that people care about where it goes


	11. Expectations

"Wait, I don't understand why your parents are so upset over this if you have always been…"

"Disappointing?" Viola cut her girlfriend off, offering an answer to the sleepy debutant.

"No. I was going to say unconventional." The blonde offered her a slight smile in encouragement before continuing with her assessment of the situation. "I mean, your dad has always encouraged your love of sports and… well… although your mom wishes you were more like her, with the whole debutant thing, I'm… certain she's proud of you."

"Certain? Please, I've always been second to Sebastian. All my life, he always gloated that he was older than me and my parents treated us as if we were worlds apart. He got everything he wanted when we were kids and I had to sneak around and work harder for the things I wanted. It wasn't really fair. They actually never got tired of treating us differently until he started playing music and my mom realized he wasn't going to be some beefy jock like the rest of her friend's sons."

"But you never got treated differently for always wanting to play sports and being a little rough around the edges?"

"Umm, no? I mean I did. My parent's really never liked that about me so they kind of pretended that I didn't exist so that they could be comfortable with the fact that I was still their daughter… you know, it's disappointing enough to have an artistic boy but to add insult to injury not only was I a tomboy that grew up into a lesbian, I'm also not a debutant the way my mom wanted. Fuck… I should have… I should have just at least given her that much." Viola shook her head, trying to figure out what she could have changed in her past in order to have made the situation in the present a little bit less painful for everyone.

"Listen Viola, I doubt that wearing dresses or actually being a boy would make this any easier for your parents. From what you're telling me, they'd be disappointed either way. Just look at Sebastian, he's a good guy but he's still not enough to make them happy. And you… you're…" Olivia lifted Viola's chin so their eyes met and smiled at the other girl before continuing. "You're amazing. You've recently been named MVP, the only girl out of a whole bunch of guys who are like twice your size and it was you. You're special Principal Gold, Coach Dinklage and pretty much all of Ilyria, if we exclude Malcolm and Duke, understand that. And if your parents can't see that, then… then it's their loss. Not yours. Ok?" Viola let a weak sound escape the back of her throat as she shook her head. This whole day was just too much.

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend, kissed her and made herself comfortable on her bed, making sure to pull the covers down for Viola. "Listen, just go to sleep, we can talk about it some more tomorrow, when you're not looking so terrible." Viola laughed and threw a pillow at Olivia as she got into bed next to her. "You're like the worst girlfriend ever… I should have just let Stephanie Miller finish jumping me in the lockers… I bet she would appreciate how hot I look after being kicked out by my parents." The other girl winced, knowing that even if the brunette was trying to joke around, it stung to have all of this unfold the way it did.

"Come on, just go to sleep, because if you keep this up, Steph can finish the job outside my window, after I kick you out for being a jerk to the girl who is nice enough to let you be the little spoon."

"What makes you think I'm not the big spoon?" An indignant Viola answered. "Because it's my bed… and… yes." Viola rolled her eyes and turned over on her side. "That's not even an argument, but since I'm like, the best girlfriend in the world, I'll give in." Olivia chuckled, turned off the light and held onto her girlfriend as she fell asleep.

* * *

Viola wished she could have said that she got a lot of sleep. But mostly she just stayed up thinking about her family kicking her out. _Mostly because it was kind of unexpected. I mean how could they not know? I couldn't have been more of a stereotype if my name was Elton John! I was a tomboy as a girl and still am, check. I hate dresses and frilly things, check. I love sports and don't mind getting dirty, check. Ummm… ok I seem to have run out of stereotypes besides the whole kisses girls thing… maybe this is why it was a shock. I mean what if it's like super weird because there were absolutely no signs of this; anyone could be a tomboy, like my mom said. _

She still heard Olivia's words in her head. Viola wished she could believe her girlfriend about setting herself for a fall when it came to her parents and their expectations of her. But she just couldn't. All her life she thought that if she got good enough grades or got enough trophies and medals her parents would stop looking past her and just see her. Sure she kind of tried to make herself invisible most of the time but that was because they just didn't know how to see her. It was like she was there but she wasn't there the way they wanted her to. Her mom had always pushed for her to be like the daughters that her friends had, unsatisfied that she could beat all the boys in the neighborhood at climbing trees during elementary school or outrun some guys during gym. Just the same way her mom kept seeing Sebastian the way he wasn't, beefy and jocky. Her mom only saw her for the things she lacked. That's why she felt invisible, because she was constantly filled with the empty things she wasn't giving to her parents.

Viola turned over and sighed.

_This sucks. How can I even make my parents forgive me for being gay when I just kind of blew up on them? Ok it did feel amazing to finally say it. To tell my dad that him walking out on us hurt because he's still here but he's not with us. Like it's all supposed to be forgiven because he came back after years of not even sending a birthday card and it's all in the past. And for the most part it felt that he wasn't even on the same planet for those first couple of years after his return. And mom? Fuck. I really pissed her off by telling her how fed up I am that everyone has to tip toe around each other in her damn show room house so that no one has to process or deal with shit. Oh well. There goes my theory that if you don't talk about stuff it just kind of goes away. Here's my new theory, if you don't deal with it, sooner or later it's going to turn gay and have your mom slap you in the face over it… wait... that doesn't even make any sense… I need to go to sleep now._

* * *

Viola stared at her ceiling while biting her fingernails. She had to call Paul. He was her only gay friend that not only knew gay stuff but was like, super open about it.

"Speak."

"Hey Paul. I was… I was umm… wondering if you know… like… when you were gay… did you just know? Or like… was it just like boom?"

"Viola, are you being held captive and can only use a limited amount of words honey? Because I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. But seeing as you're always this… articulate… I will say that gay isn't a thing that you just turn on and off. You either are or you aren't and it might take a while to figure out why you always felt so different all your life. But you can't be forced into it. It's not a cult. And just like you, I just kind of always knew."

"Woah, what do you mean by just like me. I just figured it out this school year!"

"Wait…" The line went silent for a second and she heard a muffle scream, followed by giggles and a muffled conversation. "Oh Vi, I… I thought you knew. I mean, it was pretty obvious. Like, seriously, even I didn't crush on all my art teachers the way you did with them. Except for that one creepy guy with the comb over that talked to his food during fourth grade. Ewwww."

"No, I didn't like any of. I have no recollection of these things you are trying to pin me down for."

"Ahh finally, cat let go of your tongue and fed you a new vocabulary. Viola, you're not fooling anyone. You were an insufferable teacher's pet when it came to all the female art teachers in our school. It was kind of cute and super annoying for the rest of us less talented at the subtle art of ass kissing our way to an A+ without understanding the basic concept of shadows and foreground."

"You're a cruel person and I thought gays were supposed to be full of helpful insights."

Paul laughed on the other side of the line and answered her attempt at being spiteful. "Viola, I love you, but your stereotypes seriously need some updating or to stop confusing me with a leprechaun or whatever you think gays are."

"Wait. So one final question before I dramatically hang up on you for using logic as a weapon against me. Was it a gaydar thing? Like is that how you knew that I was into girls?"

"No silly, it's not a gaydar thing. It's a… you just didn't seem happy when you were with all those boys. Not playing because you rock at sports, but dating them. There just seemed to be something missing. And suddenly, when you were pretending to be your brother and you were trying not to be such a deviant loser, like you called yourself, it clicked. It was the day you got your ass handed to you by Duke. When we helped you escape and you ended up on the kissing booth with Olivia. You were there for like a minute and I could feel it across the field. There was something between you. That's how I knew that I was right about you."

Viola sighed, thanked her friend and hung up. She didn't know what to do with all that. She guessed she was wrong about it being a complete shock to all…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok I know this took forever but I had to watch the movie again and re read my old stuff to make sure it felt like it was still part of the rest since I hadn't worked on this fic in a while. But since I have that worked out, I can hopefully write a bit more consistently now.


	12. Playing Dress Up

It had been a tough weekend but with school in full swing again, Viola didn't have time to think about it too much. She was too tired from studying and working out to even want to cry anymore. It didn't matter anyway, maybe Olivia was right. It was their loss, right? _Then why do I still feel empty?_ Viola shook her head and finished drinking from her water bottle. The season had been over for a while but it didn't mean she slacked off. The guys were busy playing other sports, they'd asked her to join another sports team during the soccer off season but her heart wasn't in it. Instead she just ran around the field, hit the gym and practiced her skills with the ball. Mostly concentrating on being able to score more goals. And to figure out ways how to sell more chocolate so she could go to soccer camp. She really needed to find a place to stay all summer.

_My parents are still pissed off. But they didn't pull Sebastian out of school. The school year is also almost over anyway so that would be kind of pointless seeing as his grades would probably get worse by that but that's a good sign. Not that it's a sign or ohh crap coach is looking at me. Ok keep it cool Viola, keep—_ "WOAH!" Viola slipped on the field and landed hard. It was still winter so that meant not only was the grass cold, the ground hadn't thawed and it hurt. Hard. "Well he definitely saw that very graceful moment. Please just let me die here, right now. Just let this field swallow me up and then life and I can be even."

This was just like her nightmare when she first got to school. All she needed was that stupid, pink, ruffled debutant ball gown that only her mother could love. _Oh god yes_, this was her in with her mom again. Only she would love that stupid dress. Meaning only she would love the fact that Viola was going to go to the debutant ball as a debutant._ And if I'm a debutant and like all lady like and stuff, I can show her that I'm still her daughter and capable of being what she wants from me. Ok minus the whole gay thing. This is perfect._ Viola shut her eyes and grimaced as she lifted herself up off the ground. She could feel bruises forming already from the fall.

* * *

"But you've never really shown any interest in debutant things before. Why do you need my help? Not that I don't love that you want to spend time with me and the things I love, that's not it at all, it's just that the only time I saw you at any events without your mom she practically tied you down to anything that seemed to be bolted down. Oh and the carnival but you were dressed up as your brother, so that doesn't count, kind of."

"Ah yes, point taken. But I'm kind of getting bored of playing soccer without any of my buddies being there. I need to spend some time with people. That's all."

Olivia didn't look too convinced over this. She was about to say what was really on her mind, that Viola doing this wouldn't win her mom over. What her mom needed was to be less narrow minded and scared about what others might think, not Viola's half-cooked attempt at trying to mend the situation. But it wouldn't be helpful if she told her girlfriend this because if Viola was anything it was passionate not a quitter. And once she had a plan in mind, it was best to help her out instead of reminding her that last time she wanted something and was determined to do anything to get it; she ended up dressing as her brother and a lot of people got hurt. Olivia just hoped that this scheme worked the way Viola wanted it to. If not, the brunette would be very disappointed.

"Come on Olivia." Her girlfriend begged, making huge puppy eyes at her.

Viola laughed, rolled her eyes and agreed. How could she not?

* * *

"No Viola, dancing should look as if you were gliding over the floor. Not a heart attack. Here, follow my lead. 1, 2, 3 and 1, 2, 3 and 1, 2, 3." Olivia had broken down the dance into the basics. And when that didn't work, she broke down the basics to what she learned in kindergarten. Teaching her girlfriend, as cute as she was, was frustrating. The contrast between the confident girl that could keep up with the boys in the field to one that kept shouting sorry every other second and stepping on her feet was astonishing. This should not be happening, Viola looks like she dances out on the field, moving left and right with practiced ease as she side steps opponents while kicking a ball, this should be a easy peasy. Instead it's torture on her feet.

"Ok, sweetie, that was good. Now let's try it minus the whole stepping on my feet part. But much better." Viola looked relieved and smiled at her. Olivia smiled up at her taller girlfriend and kissed her. "Thanks Olivia, I think I'm totally getting this. Like, I feel myself getting super better at it. Watch out, soon the student will be the master."

"Of course Vi, you're doing great." She hid her face in the crook of Viola's neck so the other girl wouldn't see her worried expression. They'd been practicing for two weeks now and she was still as good as she was when they started. Or probably slightly worse because now she thought she could dance and before she didn't know she couldn't. Except maybe inside a club, with the lights almost off and everyone else was drinking so they would stumble the same way she danced.

"So, why did you even join the debutants in the first place? If you don't mind me asking." Being held by her girlfriend made her feel so loved and happy that she just wanted to prolong the feeling before having her feet stomped on again. This was nice and safe, conversation and standing perfectly still was safe. Next time she was bringing some steel toed boots.

"Oh you know, my mom loves that crap. Not that it's actually crap because you like, like it. But you know. Just for me it's like, not the coolest. But it's still pretty cool if you're into it and… oh god. I will just start over again." The blonde laughed at Viola tangent. It must be very confusing to be her girlfriend if this was how her thoughts worked.

"Ok deep breath and go: I just joined because when I was a kid my mom was always hounding me to do stuff with her. But she didn't like any of the stuff I liked so it was hard. Then a neighborhood girl claims I beat her up because she stole my G.I. Joe so she could marry it to her Barbie and I was mad because he was in the middle of killing bad guys and like, you don't just pull out the Joe when he's in the heat of battle. When her mom came over she talked to my mom and they really hit it off. Turns out that the woman was Cassandra Turner, head of the debutants. At first she just hung out with Mrs. Turner alone but later on she kind of brought me along when she couldn't find me a babysitter. And then she stopped getting me babysitters and let the debutants take care of me while she helped Mrs. Turner out. It's not that I wanted to join but after a while I was kind of their mascot and they assumed that if Jessica was going to be a debutant because her mom always brought her over, that I would too when I was old enough. I just kinda never got around to saying no thanks. Besides who would want to, those debutant ladies make a mean chicken soup; it's my favorite recipe for when I get sick."

"Well that does make a lot of sense. Let's just call it a day and go out for some pizza? Or we could watch some youtube videos of that Brazilian player you like."

"Uhh first of all she's not just some Brazilian player, her name is Marta Vieira Da Silva and she is the female Pele! And second of all if we're watching her play, we need to eat some empanadas, so I'll go down to Chinatown for that and pick us some food."

"Wait, now I'm confused, aren't empanadas Latin American? Why go down to Mr. Cho's place? And he's not even Chinese, he's Korean. Plus 'Chinatown' here is actually just that one restaurant, so you could have just said Mr. Cho's."

"Yeah, but all the cool cities have a Chinatown." Viola sighed and kicked at the ground. "Plus all the cooks in Cho's place are actually Hispanic. They hook me up with their leftovers for free soccer tickets to our games. I make sure I befriend anyone with a good lunchbox." Olivia laughed and Viola kissed her.

This was how she'd gotten a hold of all the good food she'd taken over to her when she was trying to mend their friendship and snuck in through her window during winter break. Viola had befriended a lot of cooks and chefs around town ever since her parent's divorce. Sometimes she would take some money from her mom's purse, bike down to a nearby place and get something for the three of them. Later the restaurant owners were so used to having her around that they didn't mind if she snuck into the back when things were slow because she'd been a frequent customer for years. And when her dad returned and he didn't know how to cook, her friendship with everyone that knew how to turn on a stove was a welcome relief for him. So they would get a lot of take-out and thus she spent more time getting to know everyone in the kitchens of every restaurant in town. That's why the owners of Cesario's didn't make a big deal when she was running all over the place, trying to avoid Monique from getting to close to her.

"All right then, that sounds absolutely perfect. Meet me back in my room in an hour? I have to soak my feet for at least half an hour. Or ice them until they go numb and fall off. You're an amazing girlfriend and all but in a month you're going to be dancing in the debutant ball and I'll be wearing roller blades on the stumps where my feet used to be."

Viola laughed, "Right, because of the stepping. That's clever. Ok, see you in an hour."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for your reviews. As promised, here's the next chapter. I hope you keep on liking the story :)


	13. The Debutante Ball

"Wait, so you want me to escort you while someone else escorts Olivia? I don't understand I thought you guys were going out." Paul asked Viola for the fifth time. They were backstage, waiting to make their grand entrance as debutants. Andrew was escorting Olivia, just as friends and Viola had managed to get Paul to come over but he was still confused as to why they had to be escorted by two different people.

"Yeah, Paul, listen it's enough that I'm going to be dancing with Olivia the whole night. I don't want them to kick me off this damn thing before I get that chance. Plus Mrs. Turner would freak out if I escorted her out because it's not tradition and before she has an aneurism she would drag me out of the stage. So yeah, shut up, zip me up and line up."

Paul held up his hands in surrender, knowing when to give into Viola's crazy plans. "Ok, fine, whatever."

"Places, places my beautiful butterflies." Mrs. Turner said as she ran out towards the stage.

Kia, Yvonne, Viola, Olivia and Paul mocked her by repeating her sentence over and over to themselves until the lights on stage lit up.

"Thank you all for attending our annual Debutante Ball. As you know this year we held a lovely carnival in order to raise money for the Global Fund for Women, since this is the debut of many fine young women that now have the composure and social grace to make a difference in not just this community but the world. May I present to you, this year's debutantes. Starting with the lovely—"

Mrs. Turner's words blended together after that. Viola was so nervous that she almost missed her cue and while she was rushing to get on stage she nearly tripped and brought down the curtains with her. _Ok, this was totally not how I wanted to make my first appearance to my parents two months after our big fight. But well, here we go. Hopefully I won't trip._

She grabbed onto Paul's hand and walked down the stairs. Holding on tightly and chanting in her head: _don't trip, don't trip._ When they finally made it to the middle of the dance floor, where everyone was waiting to start their first dance. As the final couple walked down the stage and joined, Viola took a deep breath, pushed Paul into the darkened edges of the dance floor and grabbed Olivia. Andrew faded into the background just as the music started. They didn't create a commotion so Mrs. Turner was too busy trying to go down to her table and picking on waiters to realize what was going on. It wasn't until people started whispering about two girls dancing together that she took notice of Olivia and Viola dancing with each other as the rest of the couples danced as if nothing was the matter.

Mrs. Turner looked around and some parents seemed to be confused, as if this was just a trick being played on them. Others were angry and shouting how they did not pay good money to come to an even where people would shove their "preferences" down their throats. Some had started leaving. Mrs. Turner was enraged, why is it that whenever there was any kind of trouble with her beautiful butterflies, Viola Hastings was always smack dab in the middle of it? She turned around and headed straight to the dance floor to put an end to this but she caught the Hastings family instead. They were purposefully looking anywhere but they stage, although she could tell that they were looking at the same spectacle that everyone else was because they were absolutely livid.

"Well, I should have known that your daughter would be in the middle of something like this Daphne." Viola's mom looked ashamed. As if she wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of this conversation. "Come on Cassandra, you know we didn't put her up to this. She's just embarrassing herself with her little stunt. She's not hurting anyone." Roger answered her.

"Well that may be the case for you, since you raised a deviant but not the case for a lot of my friends here. Now I will go and deal with the mess she's making in front of my debutantes, again, before any more parents leave, parents, need I remind you that paid good money to see a nice show. Not some statement." Daphne shook her head and went after Cassandra Turner, because knowing her daughter as well as she did, she knew that she'd make a big fuss before leaving. If she left at all.

Out on the stage, the first dance had ended and everyone was being invited to dance with the debutantes. However, most parents stayed seated. Not wanting to share the same dance floor with the two girls that were dancing together. They merely tried to call their kids over or staid seated out of protest. Kia and Yvonne's parents were too busy taking pictures to notice the change in the mood of the whole room. Just as Olivia's parents joined the dancing and her mom kept trying to sneak pictures of her daughter and her girlfriend as they twirled around. Paul and Andrew, being dateless, just invite their parents and danced with them, not caring that they were a third wheel.

Mrs. Turner and Daphne came onto the floor and suddenly the whole room took notice of what was about to happen. When they reached Viola and Olivia, the all 200 people were so quiet that you could only hear their breathing. "Why did the music stop?" Olivia wondered when she realized that they were the only couple moving. She turned around and saw a very angry Mrs. Turner followed by Viola's mom. This would not end well.

"Viola Hastings. Why is it that whenever there's any sort of commotion you or your brother are always at the root of it? First he ruins my carnival and now you're ruined my ball. Isn't it enough that I did you the favor of admitting you so late into practices now you have to make a spectacle out of something that took me years to build?"

"I… uhh…"

"Exactly you have just sullied the reputation of not just yourself and the always lovely Ms. Lennox, but of everyone involved in this farce."

Viola looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I didn't think that…"

"Exactly Viola, you didn't think of the consequences and what it would mean to both you and Olivia. Now you need to go before this escalates. Your brother can escort Olivia home so at least she can enjoy this beautiful even while you think about what you've done." Daphne told her daughter. Ice practically dripping from her voice.

"Now come on Daphne, these girls did nothing wrong and I paid good money to see my daughter dance with her date." Olivia's dad intervened.

"Yes, of course Mr. Lennox, Andrew may very well dance with her. Since he is her date. This… this girl isn't" Mrs. Turner shouted. No one was leaving now that the fight had escalated to this.

"What my husband meant to say, we're here to watch Olivia dance with her girlfriend in front of their friends. We really don't want any trouble; we just want our daughter to have her chance in the spotlight in any way that makes her happy." Mrs. Lennox answered, wanting to diffuse the situation without anyone saying hurtful things. She looked at her daughter and her girlfriend and sighed. This was clearly something they had not expected when they planned this.

"Please, let me just take Viola home and we can save ourselves all this embarrassment. Come on Viola, you've had your fun mounting this embarrassing little spectacle of yours, now it's time to let everyone else enjoy their dinner." Daphne grabbed her daughter's arm and started dragging her off stage. Viola finally snapped out of her trance, her disbelief that her mom would back up someone like Mrs. Turner, bubbling into rage.

"No mom, stop." Viola jerked her arm away from her mom and held her spot. "What did you say young lady? This is no time to make a scene."

"No mom, it's you along with Mrs. Turner that made this into a scene." Tears were running down her face and the whole room felt as if it had no air. Viola wanted to stop herself from talking but once her mouth started going her brain took a while to catch up. Usually this was how she always got into trouble with teachers. And now her mom… again. "Excuse me?" Daphne answered her daughter. Not ready to be further embarrassed by her kid in front of all her friends.

"No mom. All my life I've been trying so hard no to embarrass you. I've worked hard in school and even harder on the field. Sure I might not be perfect but I'm just me. And I'm tired of having to try so hard to have you love me and see me just as I am. You know what mom. I'm leaving but not because I'm making a scene. I'm leaving because I'm ashamed of you and dad. I'm ashamed that it wasn't you defending me here in front of my friends and my girlfriend, it was Olivia's parents. And you should be embarrassed about that. Just the way I am about you. So stay here with all of your friends who never once tried to make you as proud as I did with you. My girlfriend and I are going to go get some pizza because at least at Cesario's nobody knows how disappointed I am in you."

Olivia grabbed her hand and they ran out the back, not wanting to see what would happen after that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews. It reminds me that people do like the story and want to keep on reading it. And don't get impatient, the girls will get together ;) but not right now. I hope this update does make up for that though :)


	14. Starlit Dances

Viola ran out of ballroom with Olivia's hand held firmly in her own. It felt as if she let go of her hand she would float away and disappear into the night. The brunette didn't know what to say, what to do, so she just kept running until the air in her lungs wasn't enough and everything hurt. Wearing heels made it a lot harder for her to get further and she only reached the parking lot before she broke down and started crying.

It was ugly and it hit her right there until it suffocated her. She wished it was like the movies where one or two good tears running down her face would make it all better but she couldn't stop crying once she started. Olivia tried to reassure her and hold her but she pushed the blonde girl away. Viola just let the tears fall as she dug through her purse for her car keys and made her way towards it. The other girl could only follow her, silently wishing that everything would be ok.

"So that was a bit intense."

"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century." Viola rolled her eyes, shook her head and stared straight at the road. She knew if she looked at Olivia she would burst into tears again and it had been enough that she had to pull over because she was crying so hard that she couldn't even see. Now they sat in her car, the silence wasn't uncomfortable but it held the heaviness they both felt from the events that had taken place minutes before.

"We don't have to go to Cesario's you know… I mean, we could just go back to my house, hang out. I mean I would feel a little ridiculous going into the pizza parlor wearing this, anyway." Olivia took her hands from the steering wheel, where they had been glued ever since she pulled over and gently tugged at them until Viola was facing her girlfriend. "Listen," Olivia started as she wiped the tears from her face and smile at the brunette. "I love you and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but your parents are jerks."

Viola shook her head in agreement and weakly let out a gurgled sound from the back of her throat as she leaned against the steering wheel. The blonde still held her hands and she was too exhausted to try to take them back.

_I just wish I knew how to make Olivia understand that it wasn't just my parents that bothered me. Sure they were a huge chunk of the whole problem, since they hadn't even bothered to take my calls or give me the time of day ever since I was forced out. Even though, now that I think about it the whole gay thing shouldn't have even been an issue. I mean come on; Kia and Paul were just the beginning. Everyone I talked to that I knew since Sebastian and I were kids pretty much seemed insulted that I even felt the need to come out to them. Like I was trying to call them stupid by just getting around to telling them now. They didn't freak out or act like I'm some kind of gross leper, just kind of stupid and a bit annoying because they had better things to do than listen to me say what everyone already knew. What bothers me is that not everyone in that room disagreed with them. Like what am I going to do once we leave Ilyria and I have to face jerks like that all the time? I mean Olivia is fine, she's pretty and popular and she's always been the right kind of girl. She's the good girl and I'm just some loser deviant that loves soccer too much and couldn't be a bigger gay stereotype if Elton John decided to ride a unicorn over a rainbow._

"Do you… umm… like maybe think my mom is right though?" Viola didn't even know where this conversation was going to go. She just needed some reassurance but she didn't know for what exactly.

"What?" Olivia asked incredulously. Not understanding her thought process.

"Like, do you think that it's true? That I was just making a scene for no reason? I mean I kind of only wanted to go through the whole ruffles and whatever just to please my mom. So I guess I kinda was making a big deal out of nothing." Viola felt so small, admitting her feelings was way harder than the movies made it seem. It wasn't some grand gesture, it was exhausting. After tonight she wanted to fall asleep and wake up in a couple of years. It felt like too much to bare her soul like this all the time. No wonder people lied.

"No. God Viola, if anything, you were right and I'm glad you finally saw it. I… I knew you wanted me to teach you to dance because you wanted to impress your parents and it's fine. I mean if my parents would have freaked out the way yours did, I would be going crazy trying to get them to talk to me. I'm actually surprised you even took my hand tonight much less dance with me. Any other person would have just pretended that they were dating a guy and act as if this whole relationship never happened. I'm just really proud that you didn't back down but you still did something to reach out to your mom and you dad. And if they can't see past themselves to love you as much as you love them, then maybe they need some time to re-evaluate their beliefs. Because you Viola Hastings are a wonderful person, regardless of what you're wearing. And if they can't see that, then it's their loss Viola, not yours. Why do you think Principal Gold and everyone at the school loves you? Because you're a straight soccer player? Because you're a gay soccer player? Or because you're goofy and charming and just yourself?"

Hearing those words made Viola start crying again. Here she was feeling sorry for herself and she hadn't even thought about Olivia. "I'm sorry for dragging you through all this and ruining your night and now you're stuck comforting me without getting yet another dance from me when you're supposed to be like happy and stuff."

Olivia looked confused and then exasperated. She just wanted to shout at the girl that was breaking in front of her, to tell her that it wasn't even about her. It made her feel uncomfortable with how selfless her girlfriend was being, even when she just fractured what was left of her relationship with her parents. The blonde opened her door, and got out of the car. She wanted to scream, to shove Viola's parents until they saw reason because she was terrible at punching. Instead she just slammed the car door, huffed angrily as she leaned against the car and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down before thinking about what to do next.

"Of course. Pity party of one, your usual client Vi is back." Viola said as she heard the door slam behind her girlfriend. _Of course my girlfriend would rather walk home than listen to me have this really super fun pity –_ "woah" -_am I getting kidnapped? _Viola thought as she felt her body get dragged out of her car.

"I don't care about the dance, but if it's so important you can make it up to me by dancing here with me." Olivia wiped the tears from her taller girlfriend's eyes and smiled sweetly at her.

"There's no music." Viola stated, confused by the sudden change of mood between them. The air was thick with something other than the fog of sadness that seemed to surround her these past couple of days. The other girl smiled at her, giggled and pulled her in front of the car. They were lit by the moonlight and they both started gently swaying to no particular rhythm.

"I really don't care about the dance." Olivia said after a couple of minute of just letting her body sink against Viola's. It made the taller girl smile and kiss the top of her head. "If you don't care about the dance then why are we dancing now?" Viola teased her as she tried not to step on her toes.

"You're really infuriating." Olivia laughed against her neck, brought up their hands so she could scratch at her nose before continuing her train of thought. "But you're right. What I meant to say is that I don't care about the ball. It's not what makes this night special for me. You are. So what if we're not surrounded by a bunch of people while we dance? I wouldn't have noticed them anyway because I'd be too happy to just be in your arms all night. This dance? This is perfect."

Viola leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. And for the first time in a long time she felt as if everything was going to be all right. That it didn't matter if her parents were jerks or if the whole world would judge her. Olivia was right, nobody at school cared if she was a boy or a girl or a girl pretending to be her own brother. They had always liked any incarnation of her because she was just Viola. She was a good person that screwed up sometimes and had awesome friends that loved her for all that she was, unlike her parents who were disappointed at everything she could have been. Everything she wasn't. And she was just tired of being second best to anything they could ever dream of her being. She was herself and that had to be good enough because she was tired of feeling that no matter how much she ran or how many tricks she did, they still didn't see her. They only saw what she wasn't. Maybe it was time to stop looking at everything that was missing in her life and start looking at the things that were just right.

With that final thought, they broke their kiss and Viola wished there was more light so she could see if Olivia felt it too… she'd felt it earlier before, this thing that was different between them. It had showed up again while they were kissing. Viola didn't know what it meant but it felt important. Her girlfriend smile up at her, kissed her softly and Viola whispered, unsure if speaking would ruin the moment or not but needing to reassure the other girl that everything was going to be fine. "You're right Olivia… this… here with you… it's perfect. I don't need anything else if I have you here in my arms."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all those that still read this fic and show some interest in it even if I seem like I abandoned it. I haven't I just would hate to post a chapter that wasn't right. So that's why this one took forever, I kept writing and erasing it so many times that I was even annoyed at myself. But it's all finally out in the open and we're getting to some good old fashioned sexual tension ;)


End file.
